planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn
Dawn... one of the most famous planets in the entire known Planetoid Galaxy . This small and hot, rusted world is home to many strange and amazing stories, Hominid, Hobo, and Cop alike. And although most of the stories told are hundreds of years apart, they all have attributed to the vast culture that IS... Hominid owned, planet Dawn. In-Game In P1, Dawn was the closest planet to the sun, and was usually the first planet colonized by the Hominids. It is described as being a a torched, hot and mostly desert-like planet. A representation of the planet Mercury most likely. Later, in P2, it was a random planet in each map, and wasn't really given a story. And now, in P3, it isn't given any real story either, and isn't featured at all. History Dawn was first discovered in a small five planet solar system in 1E by Hominid settlers. For years ago, their home planet of Cypto cast them away, for accusation of "barbarians" since all of the settlers had done at least one crime on Cypto. So, when they found the planet, they were hasty to colonize it, since they had no where else to go. And seeing that the planet was a new hope for their lives... and was extremely close to the sun, they named it Dawn. The First Colonists The first few years of this new colony... were unbearable to say the least... The planet's deadly heat caused the very death of half of the colony, and made finding water, food, and ... other people... almost impossible to find. But the worst was yet to come, for the colony would soon learn... of a race called, the Aliens, that were sending out messages of chaos and destruction throughout the solar system. So, one of the worst things an individual can lose... was lost... and that was, their hope. And this, would markthe first, in many times, that Dawn would lose it's hope... But, luckily, a young Hominid, age 21, decided that these spirits had already recieved their punishments for their sins, and began to bring order to the now almost dead colony. He first claimed to know the will of the Gods, and told that they need worry about the Aliens, for they were on a distant planet. He also told that food and water was staring them right in the face, and they just did not know it. According to legend, he took an ordinary stick, and waved it into the air. Suddenly, it began to rain liquid water. And although not blue like on Cypto, it was drinkable. Within minutes, entire great lakes and rivers began to appear, and before they knew it, an entire large ocean had been made. So, with this, there was no question... this was their new leader. And his name was... Vratch Te. Within the next few days the colony began to establish order, and began to prosper, as well. Vratch Te, according to legend, began to grow Trees and Animals out of the very ground, and was even able to make it rain again if there was a droute or famine. He also brought these Hominids to follow a new religion, as well. This of which created a large amount of faithful hope for the colony as it began to expand and prosper. And although after this, Vratch Te left, Dawn still thrived... It actually thrived so much, that the newly established Hominid Republic sent diplomats to the planet to induct the planet into their nation, and Dawn accepted... The Fall However, Dawn couldn't stay this way forever... by the end of 1E and the start of 2E, Dawn began to come into... financial problems. The financial problems were caused by a large conspiracy, by the Aliens, Inverted, and Hobos, but that's a whole nother topic. Anyhow, by 2E 059, Dawn was beginning to fall into complete chaos, of which was a time referred to later, as The Fall. Gangs began to take over entire cities, and the local government began to take part in illegal actions itself! And the threat of Aliens was also extremely high, once again! For the Antagonist Empire was building up great armies to try to anilate the Hominids... forever. The scares from this got the whole government of the Hominids to start saying terrible things about the now Hell-like Dawn, and told that they were just a bunch of evil, poor, barbarians that shouldn't be cared for... again. Hope... was lost fairly quickly... the great religion of Vicestery... was also lost in great numbers... and hundreds of years of work, sweat, and blood that made up Dawn in the first place, was lost, as well... However, fortunately, a group of still sinless civilians had had enough, and started to take charge. This group, named Mercury Cluster, began to rid the towns and cities of the great crime lords and evil gangs/militias. It also began to take cities and towns, then giving them food and water. And although the government saw them as a militia themselves, they were soon able to prove their worth! A Mercury Cluster operative, named Ionic, was able to infiltrate The Tornm, a high gang space station, destroy it, and kill one of the greatest crime lords on Dawn at the time; Calto Mismere. Of which, stopped 25% of crime on Dawn, right on the spot. The government, now pleased with Mercury Cluster, saw the fatal error of their ways, and promoted Mercury Cluster to the official law enforcement agency of the entire Hominid Republic! And within a few more years, Dawn had come out of The Fall, and into... The Rise... The Rise The Rise refers to the time right after The Fall, and is a time of great prosperity on Dawn and many other Hominid owned worlds. And within this time, many great landmarks were made, to honor those who died in The Fall, and to honor how Hominids can make their ways through the toughest of times! And Dawn became a peaceful world, for many years... However, after a few hundred years of peace and prosper on this little ole' planet, Dawn was began to change. This change occured by a strange combination of the culture at the time, new culture rising on the planet, and recent economic changes and problems. These economic changes and problems being that Dawn was becoming a dump planet of wastes and junk, making it the number one planet of recyclables in the whole Hominid Republic, and that new economic issues had forced the planetary government to turn into somewhat of an electory commerce monarch. Putting on to this, mostly the electives of this strange new form of planetary government would be the winners of a certain type of fighting tournament called the Latari. This... and more, started to trigger the biggest downfall in Dawn history. For as junk piled up to get as much money as possible, health rates began to go down, and the life expectancy for any Hominid was cut by fifty years. And as this proceeded, unexpectedly a new form of Hominid was introcuced to the rest of the pop on Dawn. This Hominid's life span was immensely shorter, and their health was... less then satisfactory. However, they were very strong, and agile. This new form of Hominid was called... a Hobo, and began to cause a large amount of racial profiling within the race of Hominids itself. The Hobos The effect of this new race, was sudden and swift rebellion. The Hobos began to take all industries by surprise at first, and civilly. As they began to take the higharchy of all work on Dawn, they began to take more and more power, and then suddenly used it to their advantage. They began to take over the monarch with ease, and make up codes and laws against all Hominids, or 'Snobs' as they were called by the Hobos. And before they knew it, Dawn was a slave improrium for Hominids. It took the Hominid Republix a while before they realized what was happening, but when they did, they quickly sent out a large fleet of Mercury Cluster ships towards the planet, and began to liberate Dawn. However, the Hobos proved to be better then they had first appeared. The Hobos were able to use the great amount of resources on Dawn that was actually junk towards a massive military dominance plan, while they were able to quickly build anything with the great manpower of Hominid slaves.This had the Hominids tied... so they had to go to the extreme. The Hominid Republic knew that they couldn't loose such an amazing planet to a new enemy, but they knew that they would never get it back with a restricted special operations group planning the whole liberation. So, they took Mercury Cluster off their leashes, and renamed them the intersteller and national Cops. The Cops then quickly began to take back Dawn, killing off half of the Hobo population in the process. And after retaking the planet, the Cops wanted the entire Hobo race to be punished, since the Hominid Republic didn't want them to die out. They killed off those who taught, or could speak or read, making the Hobos a very... stupid race for the most part, and then made the Hobos basically slaves themselves. Lastly, the Cops then set up a large grid of reinforcements and bases on Dawn, since it was the capital of Hobos. The Cops After leaving the reinforcements of Cops behind on Dawn, the government lost sight of the small planet, once again, and unknowlingly the planet began to fall into the clutches... of an evil Cop conspiracy. For the Cops were seeking independence, and they wanted it badly. They hated both the Hominids and Hobos, and treated them all harshly on Dawn. They began making them slaves and actually taking over the planetary government, as well. And before the Hominids knew what hit them, the Cops owned Dawn indefinitly. However, fortunately, the Cops were overulled and thrown out by a Hominid rebellion, and a Hobo invasion force, at the same time. And by the end of a large battle, the planet laid in ruins... most of the great monuments still stood, yes, but... the planet was a large grave, junk yard... and stayed that way for years... The Cops later came back and retook the planet with their new form of government after the fall of the Hominids, and restored it back to it's former glory. This... ended Dawn's great trials, and finally brought it to peace... Landmarks *Dawn City - The first colony established by the Hominids on Dawn; it is the capital of Dawn, and the self proclaimed "City of Labor", meaning that this is one of the most busiest cities in the Hominid Republic. It is also the setting for most of the The Ionic Series. (Construction: 1E _ Destruction: N/A) *Mercury Cluster Head Quarters - The home base for the greatest law enforcement in the Planetoid Galaxy; Mercury Cluster. It is found in Dawn City, and was a base for secracy, order, and loyalty for thousands of years. (Construction: 2E 35 - 161 _ Destruction: N/A) *Vratch Te - An extremely large statue of the great warrior hero Vratch Te. It is as large as a 10 story building and is found in Dawn city. It was made to honor the amazing Hominid and the great religion he founded; Vicesters. (Construction: 1E _ Destruction: N/A) *The Tornm - A large space station that used to orbit Dawn. It was used as a large tournament for a famous gang during the end of The Fall. However, it was destroyed by a rival gang, a few years after it's creation. (Construction: 2E 19 - 159 _ Destruction: 2E 74 - 163) *The Corteli - A large tower that rose 10 stories in Dawn City during the end of The Fall. It was a secret base used for *SPOILER ALERT*. But now, it is used for a memorial tower for the deaths of The Fall, and a tribute to the Hominids' great ability to withstand all odds. (Construction: 2E 93 - 152 _ N/A) *The Underground - During The Fall, it was the largest gang associated territory in all the Hominid Republic. It housed hundreds of gangs, all under the surface of Dawn. However, now, it is now a large preserve of food, water, and is one of the most peaceful places in the whole Hominid Republic. (Construction: 1E/Officially in 2E 44 - 068 _ Destruction: N/A) *The Larati - Attributing to The Underground and The Corteli tributes, The Latari was also made to honor those whom died in The Fall. The Latari is a large, large clear dome in Dawn City, and hosts yearly tournaments. The tournaments held are based on fighting, but are civilized enough NOT to kill anyone. It has been a test of skill ever since it's creation. (Construction: 2E 16 - 245 _ Destruction: N/A)